The Baylor Center for Population Research and Studies in Reproductive Biology is a goal oriented research effort in reproductive biology and contraceptive development. The basic research interests of this Center are organized along interdepartmental lines with primary participation of the Department of Cell Biology. The program has existed for 15 years and the approach continues to be at the molecular level of cell function. Physiological and biochemical studies also contribute to the major emphasis on progressive studies on regulatory aspects affecting reproduction. These avenues of investigations include mechanisms of hormone action, signal transduction, intracellular second messenger function, gene expression and the molecular biological controls operative at all levels of the reproductive process. A concerted effort will be made (as in the past) to incorporate correlative studies on cell structure and function with basic and clinical reproductive physiology. A further definitive goal is to apply new information and insights gained from basic experimental to new contraceptive development, problems of infertility, genetic disorders of egg implantation and diagnosis and therapy of genetic disorders common to reproduction.